


Lavender's Blue, Lavender's Green

by MirDance



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Light Touches, Other, no beta we die like v, slight hint of zen's abusive background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirDance/pseuds/MirDance
Summary: Calm, spring nights beneath a cloud of cigarette smoke and stars used to be the highlight of romancing himself after a long month of grueling practice on the stage.  Once Zen started romancing someone else, though, the clouds changed.  Now, as his guitar gently bounced against his back, as his hand held yours through the backwoods path, the gentle breeze running through the leaves at twilight became one of his many highlights.Zen's perspective of taking you to where you first met.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Lavender's Blue, Lavender's Green

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to _darkta_ for the amazing prompt. <3 If you see any mistakes, feel free to DM me on discord: Kaydence#7777. For the full set of lyrics to the song I remade, check the end of the story. There are several different lines, some gender neutral some not, and you are free to take which ones you want. If you'd like to listen to the song while you read, check out: https://open.spotify.com/track/1HMY3y1Fkbm287SNctARRz?si=TGayJHyTSIyS2bMUp9Mbhw
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. <3 Don't be shy!

Calm, spring nights beneath a cloud of cigarette smoke and stars used to be the highlight of romancing himself after a long month of grueling practice on the stage. Once Zen started romancing someone else, though, the clouds changed. Now, as his guitar gently bounced against his back, as his hand held yours through the backwoods path, the gentle breeze running through the leaves at twilight became one of his many highlights. 

You’d met on the outskirts of town, one of the only places to breathe crisp air. He’d been practicing lines to himself for his next play, _A Midsummer Star’s Dream_ , while walking off the main hiking trail. You’d been sleeping against a tree next to an old bench. He had thought it weird that you hadn’t used the bench to nap and gently called out to you to make sure you weren’t dead. You’d laughed at his freak out. After that, the two of you had become fast friends to lovers, even through your busy university exams as a foreign exchange student.

He squeezed your hand and flashed a shit eating grin as he pulled you through a thicket and to the spot where you’d first met. The leaves crunched beneath your shoes. It wasn’t your anniversary or anything, but since you couldn’t attend your graduation, he’d wanted to do something for you. Maybe it was dumb or cliche, and he did feel a bit selfish, but he wanted to return to the place where it all began. If you hadn’t decided to study abroad or read your homework on that one fateful breezy day and fall asleep nearby, you would have never met. You deserved the world, and while it wasn’t much, he wanted to give a piece of his heart to you and plan something special in that same place.

The trail wasn’t well taken care of. Weeds sprouted along with the daffodils, and the bench was splintered and cracked. Light reached the area well from the clearing above, creating all kinds of growth that probably attracted crawly creatures. It was like your own little meadow, even if some thought the area junky or haunted looking. For Zen, it was his miracle area.

“Remember when you were out like a light here,” he asked, letting go of your hand and running his fingers along the bark of the tree where you'd met. 

“Yeah,” you laughed, placing the palm of your hand against the tree. “You thought I was dead. I think you said something like ‘No, you’re too young and pretty to die’.” 

Zen lightly laughed along and adjusted the guitar case on his back. “Did I? I just remember panicking. I was scared shitless, you know? People do weird things in the woods sometimes. What if you’d been murdered or something? I wasn’t going to leave a helpless person out to die.”

“And that’s why I love you.” You leaned your shoulder against the tree. “Kind to a fault.”

  
  
“Nah.” Zen sat down and slid the case off his back. “I’m a pretty beastly guy. Selfish for your love.” 

You lovingly rolled your eyes and sat in front of him, right on the place where you’d napped all those years ago. You crisscrossed your legs. “Well, then that makes me equally as selfish. We cancel each other out and make it selfless.”

“Do we now?” The unzipping of his case reverberated through the quiet trees. He sat the guitar on his lap and messed with the tuning. “I like that. Our selfish love turns to selflessness. It’s poetry, isn’t it? Speaking of poetry…” He paused to hum along with the E string. “I wrote you something. Well, not exactly wrote. It’s…a rendition I guess.”

His fingers trembled ever so slightly, and he started the tuning over again. His callouses scraped against the thick edges of the top string. Originally, he’d learned classical guitar for a performance, _The Chime of Music_ , specifically. He’d played the man male role, a man who fell in love with a nun. You would sit next to him as he’d failed so many times to practice into the night. Eventually, you stayed every night. For all your help, it was only right that he developed a song for you with all his love. Why was he so nervous, though? It had been so long since he’d felt the pit of his stomach turn inside out in stage fright. Not that it didn’t happen, his coping drills just helped out more than they used to. It was only you and him now against the warm grass; no reason to be full of nerves. 

He cleared his throat when you said nothing. You only waited in expectation with that loving smile. “Um…it’s a rendition of a nursery rhyme," he stated. "My mother used to sing. Before, you know. She changed a lot and such.”

You placed a hand on his knee and stroked it with your thumb encouragingly. “I bet she sang beautifully.” 

He smiled. “Yeah, she did. She loved to hum and sing as she washed dishes. I was her little helper. I still remember twirling around the kitchen with a plate in hand and her scolding me to be careful." He adjusted a peg. "Ah…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I want to hear all about it.”

He sighed and strummed the guitar lightly. “You do? You’re…you’re really something. I’ve never met someone like you. People are only interested in my skin or my hair or my eyes. Sure, my talent, too. But…sometimes I want someone to know the real me, you know? Like how I know the real you.”

  
  
You nodded along. Zen shoved his ponytail behind his shoulders a few times before deciding to forgo it. He pulled his hair tie out and sat his guitar on his lap before throwing his locks into a messy bun at the base of his neck. Hopefully, he didn’t look nervous. Not that he hated being nervous around you; you were his all. It was just…he wanted everything to be perfect. That was all.

“It’s an old English folk song," he continued. "Her lyrics were different than some of the original scripts, and hers were always changing.” He chuckled. “I don’t know if it was because she didn’t know the lyrics or if she just wanted to make up her own at her whims. She was talented in a way, you know. I think I got some of that from her, even if she doesn’t shine much anymore. I think life…just hit her. But I try to hold onto those happy memories from when I was little. I’d like for you and me to always have happy memories, but I know we’ve had our fair share of fights and struggles.” He cracked his knuckles and pushed his bangs behind his ears. “I think the difference is that we make it make us stronger and better.”

He took a few moments to clear his voice with oos and aahs. You waited patiently. He wished he had money to take you somewhere nice, but this was romantic, right? You were never one for anything fancy, anyway, but still. If he could buy you a castle, he would. You’d worked so hard to get to where you were, never failing in supporting him while you were busy with your own career. 

“I made up some of my own lyrics for it, some from memory and some from my heart.” Maybe someday if he ever had little ones running about, he could hear you sing it to them. “They’re…in English. I hope I don’t destroy your mother tongue. I wanted to bring a piece of home to you, though.” He cleared his throat once more and adjusted the guitar in his lap. “Okay, here we go.”

  
_Lavender’s Blue, lovely lovely_

_Lavender’s Green_

_When you’re my liege, lovely lovely_

_I shall be King_

Your hand on his lap sent shivers through his legs as the breeze caressed his neck. He held your gaze as you held his; he knew you were never much for eye contact, and the fact that he could see the colors of your eyes against the daffodils almost knocked the breath out of him and sent his heart racing. 

_Shout said the crowds, lovely lovely_

_Shout on our sworn_

_Whilst you and I, lovely lovely_

_Keep ourselves warm_

_Lavender’s Blue, lovely lovely_

_Lavender’s Green_

_While you’re my knight, lovely lovely_

_I’ll be your dream_

You weren’t like his family; you listened. Your body language was always attentive any time he spoke or practiced his lines. Anytime he needed your opinion, you knew all the pros and cons and helped him organize his life. He hoped he did the same for you. One in body and soul and spirits, if there were such things. If there was a god, it was in your smile every time you beamed at him.

_Hear the birds sing, lovely lovely_

_Hear the breeze play_

_We shall be safe, lovely lovely_

_Out of harm’s way_

His fingers gracefully plucked each string despite his nerves. When he’d first began learning guitar, the tips of his fingers bled from the indentions and fruitless nights of off tune noise. You’d been so patient with the noise, though. Just like he’d been patient with your groaning about deadlines and papers. He'd been worried about the callouses on his fingers rubbing you the wrong way, but you’d said you loved it against your skin. It was a show of his hard work. He liked to think love as the same. Maybe through all the difficult times, the two of you had become calloused in a good way. Strong and talented, able to take on the tune of the world. 

_Who told you so, lovely lovely_

_Who told you so?_

_‘Twas my own heart, lovely lovely_

_It told me so_

_I love you more, lovely lovely_

_I’ll love you more_

_I love you more, lovely lovely_

_More than you know_

He reverberated the last line with his index finger until all was still except the chirping birds and wind. He’d shut his eyes at some point, probably his mind getting into the feel of the song. He opened them to find your mouth agape ever so slightly, lips turned up into the smallest of smiles that reached the developing wrinkles in the corners of your eyes from sleepless projects. He wanted to ask what you thought, but he also didn’t want to take away the magic that came with nature’s silent bellows. 

You lean forward and place your forehead on his. “Beautiful.” It was all you said, but it sent warmth across Zen’s cheeks and through his entire body. 

The two of you kissed, slowly and savoring, until the guitar ended up somewhere along with the case behind him. Used to, he’d only known kisses of lust, not that those were bad. Overtime, they developed into something much more meaningful and profound, as if he could melt into your being and live there. Hopefully, it was the same for you. Hopefully, he could pour all his meaning and love into you until everything warm and lovely treated you with the same admiration that you had treated him. You deserved it and so much more. For all of your work, he thanked you with his lips and his gentle fingers through your hair, hoping to convey everything you meant to him as the clouds eventually set along with the sun above.

**Author's Note:**

> Lavender’s Blue, lovely lovely  
> Lavender’s Green  
> When you’re my liege, lovely lovely  
> I shall be King
> 
> Who told you so, lovely lovely  
> Who told you so?  
> ‘Twas my own heart, lovely lovely  
> It told me so
> 
> Call up the world, lovely lovely  
> Tell them my love  
> Some will bow down, lovely lovely  
> Some will bow out
> 
> Shout said the crowds, lovely lovely  
> Shout on our sworn  
> Whilst you and I, lovely lovely  
> Keep ourselves warm 
> 
> Lavender’s Blue, lovely lovely  
> Lavender’s Green  
> While you’re my knight, lovely lovely  
> I’ll be your dream
> 
> Who told you so, lovely lovely  
> Who told you so?  
> ‘Twas my own heart, lovely lovely  
> It told me so
> 
> We learn to dance, lovely lovely  
> We learn to sing  
> If you love me, lovely lovely  
> I’ll be your being 
> 
> Hear the birds sing, lovely lovely  
> Hear the breeze play  
> We shall be safe, lovely lovely  
> Out of harm’s way
> 
> Lavender’s Blue, lovely lovely  
> Lavender’s Green  
> When you’re my Queen, lovely lovely  
> I shall be King
> 
> Who told you so, lovely lovely  
> Who told you so?  
> ‘Twas my own heart, lovely lovely  
> It told me so
> 
> I love you more, lovely lovely  
> I’ll love you more  
> I love you more, lovely lovely  
> More than you know


End file.
